La plus belle St Valentin
by Alys2709
Summary: La St Valentin approche à grands pas et Pietro ne sait toujours quoi offrir à Clint alors que celui-ci à déjà tout préparer. Pietro ne s'attendait pas a avoir la plus belle St Valentin et à ce que Clint lui offre le plus merveilleux cadeau.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, voici un nouveau One Shot sur le thème de la St Valentin donc l'amour sera au rendez-vous.

N'hésitais pas à laisser une review !

* * *

 _ **La plus belle St Valentin**_

 _ **Partie 1 : Souvenirs**_

Le 14 février est une journée particulière pour de nombreuses personnes. Notamment pour les couples, cette journée est symbole d'amour, de tendresse pour deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ce jour-là, chaque amoureux cherche le cadeau parfait pour son partenaire, voulant rendre heureux sa moitié, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.

Pietro Maximoff faisait partie de ces personnes, il cherchait le cadeau pour son petit ami depuis maintenant une semaine, ayant d'abord voulu trouver ce que lui préparait Clint. Il avait bien sûr échoué. Clint Barton n'était pas un espion pour rien, il savait cacher ses secrets. Même sa sœur n'avait pas voulu l'aider, sachant déjà ce que préparait l'archer. Il était donc assis sur le canapé de la tour, réfléchissant à un cadeau qui plairait à l'archer. Il en vint à repenser à son passé.

Il était encore petit quand il avait découvert qu'il était attiré par les hommes. Seule sa sœur l'avait su, il ne voulait le dire à personne d'autre. Finalement, ses parents ne l'avaient jamais su. Durant toute son enfance, il avait eu peur de leur réaction et maintenant, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de leur dire. Par la suite, il avait eu de nombreux béguins, son premier et le plus marquant était un jeune scientifique qui s'occupait de sa sœur et lui pendant la période où ils étaient restés avec le baron Strucker. Celui-ci avait disparu un an avant l'arrivée des Avengers. Pietro n'avait jamais su où il était parti.

À l'arrivée des Avengers, lui et Wanda avaient eu l'occasion de partir, ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'est à ce moment-là que Pietro avait rencontré Clint Barton. Seulement, à l'époque, il n'avait su que son nom de code : Hawkeye. Il se souvenait très bien de la jalousie qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait vu la veuve noire aider son ami. Il avait voulu être à sa place, mais il avait eu aussi le goût amer en sachant qu'il était le responsable de sa blessure. Par la suite, tout s'était passé rapidement. À chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de le voir, il s'était rapproché pour le taquiner, sauf lorsqu'il avait touché Wanda. Il avait eu envie de le tuer. Finalement, il avait craqué: l'archer avait réussi à lui rendre son coup d'avant, puis il avait rejoint les Avengers avec Wanda. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait appris son nom.

Lors de la guerre avec Ultron, il avait surveillé l'archer, il l'avait vu conseiller sa sœur, la rassurer, il avait souri. Puis il avait su qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui lorsque son cœur s'était arrêté en le voyant dans le champs de tir d'Ultron. Il s'était précipité pour le protéger au risque de sa vie. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu la vie pour lui, sauf que l'archer ne l'avait pas laissé mourir. Clint Barton lui avait sauvé la vie, cela avait renforcé son amour pour lui. Il avait eu plutôt de la chance lorsque sa femme l'avait quitté. Il avait tenté sa chance. Finalement, c'est l'archer qui s'était déclaré et qui l'avait embrassé en premier, lui murmurant à l'oreille la phrase qui avait fait naître leur relation dès leurs rencontre: «Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là». Maintenant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une personne qui vint poser sa tête sur ses jambes et une autre qui vint s'asseoir à son côté.

\- Vous êtes revenus de mission? demanda-t-il aux concernés.

\- Oui, Fury nous aussi donné une semaine de repos, lui répondit sa sœur. Tu as l'air bien songeur, Pietro.

\- C'est vrai, à quoi penses-tu? lui demanda Clint, qui fixait son regard.

\- J'ai repensé à notre passé et finalement, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, leur répondit-il avec sincérité.

\- C'est vrai, nous avons vraiment de la chance, affirma Wanda.

\- Nous formons une famille, ajouta Clint. D'ailleurs, tu fais tes valises pour demain, Pietro. Nous partons.

\- Et pourquoi? On va où? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- On va à la ferme, et le reste est une surprise, ajouta-t-il en se relevant pour sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec sa sœur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder, je crois qu'il a prévu de partir tôt demain matin, ajouta-t-elle en sortant également.

Il resta là quelques minutes, puis en se relevant, il se souvint d'une chose: il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau pour Clint. Il était foutu. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver son cadeau en une semaine?

\- Eh merde, pesta-t-il en partant dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la partie 2 du One Shot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitais pas à laisser une review.

* * *

 **_Une bonne St-Valentin_**

 _ **Partie 2 : La Saint-Valentin**_

Le lendemain, Pietro fut lève 6h00 pour être prêt à 8h. La tâche fut difficile, puisque le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu bouger, mais l'archer savait comment faire pour le faire sortir de son lit. C'est à moitié endormi que Pietro monta dans la voiture de Clint, prêt pour plusieurs heures de route. Il admira pendant une partie du voyage son compagnon avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais dû se coucher si tard la veille, mais il était heureux: il avait enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait, enfin il espérait qu'il serait parfait. Ce fut par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il fut réveillé, baiser qu'il approfondit, ne voulant pas quitter les douces lèvres tentatrices de l'archer. Malgré cela, il dut sortir de cette douce transe pour rentrer dans la ferme qui appartenait à Clint.

Il déposa sa valise sur le lit, soufflant un bon coup à cause de l'effort, puis il s'efforça de ranger ses affaires avant de redescendre rejoindre son amour qui cuisinait. Il s'installa sur une chaise, admirant l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, taquina Pietro en souriant.

\- Tu sais, lorsque tu fais des missions en solo, tu apprends rapidement à cuisiner pour survivre. Puis, Laura aimait bien que je cuisine pour elle ou les enfants, les femmes aiment bien être chouchoutées, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne pense pas que Natasha aime particulièrement être chouchoutée.

\- Tu serais bien surpris alors, elle adore avoir des massages ou qu'on lui prépare son plat préféré, lui confia-t-il.

\- Et tu lui as déjà fait un des deux?

\- Effectivement, je lui ai déjà fait les deux. Elle est ma partenaire pour de nombreuses missions et elle est ma meilleure amie. Je lui dois énormément, répondit-il de manière sincère et il ajouta: «Je te dois beaucoup aussi».

Pietro ne répondit rien, il connaissait déjà ce lien qu'entretenaient Clint et Natasha. Il n'était plus jaloux de cette relation. De plus, il appréciait énormément Natasha, qui l'avait d'ailleurs aidé lors de ses débuts à lui et sa sœur. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

Les jours passèrent et Pietro profitait des journées qu'il passait avec Clint. Il avait testé de nombreuses choses comme le tir à l'arc et il avait même bricolé, réparant et arrangeant la grange, qui était dans un état peu convenable. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Pietro craignait la réaction de son amant le jour de la St-Valentin. Il craignait que son cadeau soit minable à côté de celui de Clint.

Le 14 février commença normalement, si on oublie que l'archer avait réveillé Pietro d'une manière des plus douces, qu'il avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit et le reste de la journée n'avait été que tendresse et amour entre Clint et Pietro. Le soir même, Pietro décida de partir courir un peu. Il voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à sa sœur, lui souhaitant une merveilleuse St-Valentin. Lorsqu'il arriva à la ferme, il remarqua directement les rideaux fermés. Il se dépêcha donc, ne voulant pas traîner. Il ouvrit la porte et s'aperçut que le hall était plongé dans le noir. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où il put voir des bougies allumées éparpillées dans la pièce, des roses décorant un peu la pièce, mais surtout, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une table décorée d'une nappe blanche, sur laquelle s'éparpillaient des pétales de roses et au milieu de celle-ci, une chandelle était déposée, éclairant les couverts. Mais ce qui attira le regard de Pietro fut Clint, habillé sur son 31, qui semblait l'attendre en souriant. Son cadeau était tout simplement un dîner aux chandelles. Il en fut ému au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

Sous ses yeux, Clint s'avança et vint s'agenouiller devant lui en lui attrapant la main, souriant toujours. Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvrit, y faisant apparaître une magnifique bague.

\- Pietro Maximoff, depuis maintenant 1 an, tu fais mon bonheur. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux. Je t'aime au-delà des limites de ce qui est possible. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser?

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qu'une telle chose lui arriverait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'envoler à cette demande, ses mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge, mais il devait lui répondre.

-Je... Tu... Je... Il prit son souffle, puis regarda Clint dans les yeux avant de répondre: «Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser.»

Clint se releva et lui passa la bague au doigt avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, puis, reculant légèrement la tête, Pietro lui murmura ces mots.

\- Ton cadeau est le plus parfait et merveilleux qui soit.

L'archer se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui souffla à l'oreille:

\- Le tien est tout aussi merveilleux.

Le sien était classique. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait offert la bague de mariage que son père avait porté. Elle avait une grande importance à ses yeux et il était heureux que ce soit Clint qui l'ait, mais le cadeau de ce dernier était le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus parfait de tous. Pietro allait à jamais être uni au seul qui était capable de faire battre son cœur ainsi et le seul pour qui il avait risqué et risquerait toujours sa vie.


End file.
